Hour Glass
by AlchemicChimeraLeech
Summary: Giving up his alchemy, Ed thought that he would finally get Al back. But the truth played another cruel trick on him. Leaving him with nothing but regret that he did not sacrifice more. Can he pull though this? He thinks...not. Finally updated  .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Me =/= Owner of FMA**

He lost everything, the transmutation worked, but he only got Al back for mere days before he, he died. Damn it! Wasn't it enough he sacrificed his alchemy, he was willing to give more but who thought the gate would be such a sly bastard.

Alphonse's physical body started aging hours after Edward got him back, no one, the doctors, the alchemists even the medical alchemists couldn't explain this phenomenon. It was surreal as the young boy whose body was dangerously thin, ribs sticking out, with the straw like hair yet so much hope in his eyes started to mature almost instantly.

By the fifth day, Alphonse Eric looked around Grumman's age, hair white as snow, paper like skin, wheezing for every single breath. As Ed tried in all his power to prolong his life but Alphonse knew better, his brother is always willing to give up anything as long as he's alright…even if it's to prolong his life for a mere day, even hour. He already lost his alchemy; there is only so much he could sacrifice.

Alphonse thinks during these several days' bed ridden, he was never suppose to be alive. In the gate after attempting to revive their mother, the toll was everything for him, if it weren't for his brother he would've been died then. He could only sigh seen as his body was too weak, he could only give his brother words, and he could see the desperation, the dark circles, and his brother's sickly pale skin. Brother was like an open book to him, a bitter laugh, even though he tries so hard to try to make everything okay, even though they both knew it wasn't. He always knew brother blamed himself for what happened, but he knew that they both so desperately wanted their mother back.

Winry thought their reunion would be joyous, festive, never like this. Al's body aged right before her eyes, she couldn't stop the river of tears, it frustrates Ed she knows that he's powerless. Al even at this time tried to comfort her but it inevitable she knew it; he was at death's door again. Every single day, she would see Ed conflicted between trying to find a cure for Al and making the last moments of his life memorable. She made apple pie for Al, even though his face aged so much the smile was always there, the promise of something better, a smile that have no regrets.

On the ninth day, everything ended for Ed, his brother took his last breath, his last words. "Brother, don't do anything stupid, you've gotten in enough trouble. Don't make the same mistake we made by trying to bring mom back, it's not worth it." how could he even utter such words, what wasn't worth it. He was his brother! He should've been the one that died during the transmutation, Al and Winry would've eventually got over his death, how could he say that. The toll wasn't enough, there must be another way.

Roy Mustang, though he was blind, he could hear the desperate sobs of the short alchemist. He never had seen him like this, even though he couldn't see. The body shook with another tragedy that fell on the shoulders too tired to carry them. Hohenhiem left again right after the battle, didn't he hear the man say that he was a human philosopher's stone before Ed preformed the transmutation. Where was he now! If he really gives a damn about the boys he would've stayed, maybe he could even save Alphonse from his destined faith. The man was a real bastard.

The funeral was small with only family and friends, people who personally knew the former suit of armour. As the coffin was lowered into the ground, Ed couldn't take it anymore, he went down on his knees, fists respectively punching the hard earth, bleeding. This sight shattered Hawkeye's normally hard demeanour, she embraced the boy who lost so much to powers she didn't understand, and it took away the colonel's sight, even though he was unwilling in the transmutation. A quiet whisper, "why", was all she heard, one word breaking the dam she had on her emotions as she could only hold him tighter responding not with words of comfort but words that allowed her to survive. "You could only go forward, Edward, even if you could go back, the past will only consume you."

Izumi, the normally tough woman was shaking in anger, fear, and desperation. Angry at the truth, the gate whatever it is to cheat her pupils, her boys out of what they should have again and again. Fear, Edward lost too much, his actions, unpredictable; she knew how Al was his motivation, his support, the only family. Now he lost that, he's changing and she could sense it, Edward was always like a storm taking everyone he meets by surprise, but now the winds died down into a small breeze, barely able to make a leaf move.

Pinako puffed her pipe again, so upsetting. These children, so young were all going before her, what kind of a power was this, alchemy, why did people even have access to it. It isn't worth it she think, it isn't worth it.

Author's note: Why did Al aged? In mythology in just about all cultures there's a time difference between the human realm and demon or angel's, it could be every day in the other realm is five days to a thousand years on earth. Al's body was technically stuck in another realm for about ten years so doing the math, it caught up with him. So leave a review and tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: So yeah…**

The days were monotone; there was no joy, no spark in the once bright eyes of Edward Eric. When he lost Al, Ed thinks, he lost everything. Their quest to right their, no, his mistake was the fire that kept him alive, given him a reason to live…but now, Al aged right before his eyes, gone within days of getting him back.

Mustang, Winry, teacher…even granny wouldn't understand…although they know how close he was with Al…they didn't understand without the suit of armor, he had no purpose. He was not the full metal alchemist, the people's alchemist or even major Eric…he was just Edward, a boy who made way too many mistakes.

He left as soon as the funeral was over…days of research, of desperation, yet there was no resolve, his brother's last words still hunting him. "Brother, don't do anything stupid." He knew his body was weaken, the time put into his research took away anything else, the nightmares only increased, without Al to tell him to rest..Or to eat, he just couldn't care less anymore.

The search party put together by Mustang found the golden eyed boy two weeks later, he was weaker…too frail, when they got to him he was barely conscious. After a major discussion between Mustang, Izumi, Pinako and Winry…they decided that it was probably for the best for him to stay with Mustang. A place where there was no memories of his lost brother, a place where he can depend on and be depended on. There was no hesitation in Mustang's tone as he willingly took on the boy…he thought of as a younger brother…or even a son.

When the blinded flame alchemist carried the blond, he noted…he was too light, he could feel the boy's ribcage just by putting a hand over his stomach. He knew exactly how full metal, no Edward felt, when Maes died…it felt like he lost more than just a comrade…he lost a blood brother. Although he was blind, Mustang wasn't letting that stopping him; he had memorized the structure of his house and the military bases by heart.

In a way…it was ironic, both he and Edward got played by powers greater than them again and again. The Ishval war…being controlled by the military, having blood on his hands, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse…the military's secret…projects come out, making him a.. He chuckled bitterly...a sacrifice. While Edward...just wanted family, someone who gives a damn about him and his brother…resulting in the loss of his brother…yet when the golden eyed boy just got him back…the gate took him all over again. A cruel joke, he's studied Xing mythology in his youth…but to see it happen, the truth he decided was a cruel thing no one should know about, it corrupts people…not relieves them.

Edward woke up in a strange room, it wasn't the hospital, and the walls were a pastel blue. The bed was softer, and after a few moments he noticed. Mustang was in a chair next to the bed, trapped in a nightmare, he timidly shook the colonel a few times.

"NO!" the scream held so much agony, easily matching his own.

"E-Edward, you're awake." The colonel acknowledged after he forced himself to calm down.

"What am I doing here bastard!" there was malice behind the words like there usually was, just a statement.

"Full-, no Edward, you're staying here." Mustang replied calmly.

"Why? Why would you want me here? Look if Winry talked you into this, you don't have to do it!" the boy was near hysteria.

"Edward-" Mustang began.

"Don't call me that!" the golden child cut the colonel of, even though the charcoaled eyed man couldn't see, he could feel the emotions rolling of the people's alchemist in waves.

"Ed- full metal, do you think she had to talk me into this…you're letting yourself getting weaker, do you think this is what Al-"

"Shut up! Don't…don't you think you know what Al wants better than me, I'm his freaking brother!"

The people's alchemist was about to leave again, when he felt his arm being grabbed by his superior, words that echoed into his very soul spoken by the man he never would've thought would have such depth.

"Edward…if you knew what Al wanted, then why aren't you doing it…you're letting yourself being wasted away. Alphonse would want you to mourn for him…but do you think he would be happy to see you on the other side…so soon?"

Author's note: So yeah…and this story haven't been updated much since I've been working on 101 Milk ways, I only do one story update a week so…yeah. And as for the last note, Al was trapped in the gate for five years...got that wrong. This is my first time writing such a depressing theme…so tell me what you think, and there might be weird updates on this story. Review. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Can I borrow like five million to buy the rights to it?**

Those words left him speechless, he became limp, and Edward Eric fainted, from starving himself, from running away; from trying to find a way, anyway to bring his brother back…even though he knew it wasn't possible. And from the rollercoaster ride his emotion was on in a matter of just over a month, he mind struggled but in the end his body won, he couldn't take it anymore.

Mustang felt the weight in his arms, relived that Edward didn't get away, a child like him shouldn't have to take this anymore. For gate's sake, the kid had given up more than most adults in ten lifetimes…yet the truth still wouldn't stop playing the sick twisted games. The boy already knew what would happen if he tries it again, but there was no doubt in his mind that Ed would try again. He thought so little of himself, Al's death meant that his world was crushed…but Roy shuddered to think of the golden child's death. Two brothers that have pay for their sins, although the sin was only committed because they had no one to turn to, one a body taken, another missing an arm and leg. Yet the truth couldn't be satisfied, Edward just accomplished his goals when his brother aged so suddenly, the boy given up his passion, alchemy and it wasn't enough. But he was going to make sure, the boy wouldn't suffer anymore, he may be blind, but not blind to the suffering in front of him.

Ed woke up in a room, a cream coloured room, and there wasn't much in it just a few photos and some writing utensils. However, the difference in shade made all the difference, he wasn't in a hospital, so the bastard didn't just dump him there he thought bitterly, it would be much easier to escape but it seem like Mustang didn't want to make this easy on either of him. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the door opening into the pastel room.

"Edward, are you awake?" the blind man timidly asked.

"Yeah, what do you want now bastard, haven't you gotten in enough crap because of me!" it was the coldest, calmest tone Mustang ever heard from the child.

"Does it matter, here, you need to eat something." The raven replied while playing a tray with simple congee and stir fried chicken with peppers.

"I'm leaving!" the golden child said in a firm tone.

"You're in no condition to do so….just eat something Edward." The way Mustang said it; it was too much like a parent to a sick child. Ed couldn't take it, he attempted to get up, but when he raised his body, he felt dizzy and unceremoniously settled down again.

"Ed if you don't eat, I'm going to have to feed you.' Mustang said in an amusing tone, although he was anything but amused, Edward needed to eat, at this rate, they would've lose both remaining Erics.

"Like you can bastard, I wouldn't be surprised if you stick the freaking spoon in my eye, it's not like as if you can see for shit!" Was the bitter reply that Mustang got, which he just realized….though all his worrying over Edward, he forgot his own unfortunate predicament. Would he even be able to take care of the boy, after all, this meal was ordered, if he can't even feed him properly then….what use was he. Unconsciously he turned to leave.

Edward stared at the retreating figure, it got the desired effect…but he was hesitant to leave. What processed him to say something like that to Mustang, one of the only people who could understand how he felt. Damn it! That's what he does every time, always find some freaking way to mess things up. He looked at the food, with a heavy heart, he ate a spoonful, and he finally realized how hungry he really was which led to the why again.

No matter how much he wanted to deny it, what Mustang said was the truth. Al would never encourage him to take his own life, or try something so stupid like human transmutation a second time. Hell, who knows where he'll end up if he takes his own life, he wasn't religious…but if the gate can produce the seven sins, the homunculus. He wondered where they came from before and how they were made, and the only conclusion he could come up with were the souls, spirit whatever of sinner that's why they can never die, even if their physical body was died because humans can never stop sinning. The cycle's always there…that's why father was able to get so much power, that's why the philosopher's stone's so power, its creation is from a source that never dies, the darkness in the heart of the living. The fact that they were able to stop it at all, he guessed was luck, nothing more, the virus circle of suffering and death never stop. He should've consider himself lucky that Mustang didn't just drop him like a rock when he resigned from the military, yet the man cared so much for an ungrateful brat like him, he chucked bitterly as he took another bite of the chicken.

While Ed was pondering about his priorities in life, Mustang was questioning how he was supposed to support Edward; he was a blind man for god's sake. If there was a god, couldn't they have any factors in their favor? Although he got the approval from the current head of the country, Grumman to take as much time of as he needed, he was the only one. The rest of his crew was working on rebuilding the country from the damage. He was useless, just useless, now he knew why Ed always called him a bastard, he was right alright; he barged into the kid's life thinking that he could do something…when he was even more helpless than the boy he was attempting to help. He should call Edward's former teacher right now, or the auto mail girl. They probably take care of Ed better than he would.

Finishing the last of the congee and chicken, and with a clearer mind, Ed walked down the stairs to Mustang on the phone, not wanting to cause any more trouble, he waited. When he was done talking, Ed's mind was still on how to apologize.

"Mustang-" he began but was cut off by Mustang.

"Edward, I didn't hear you coming down, since you don't want to stay here, I've arranged alternative arrangement, you'll be staying with your teacher….she'll be picking you up tomorrow." As calm a tone as he said it, there was a growing pain in his chest as the thought of Ed leaving was about to become reality.

He did that! Mustang called teacher….now really regret saying that. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay; he just didn't want to cause more trouble. Mustang really thought ahead, although he rather not go back to a place where Al's memories were still vivid. It was too much, although the man was thinking for the greater good; the only one that would suffer from this would be Mustang. The man was blind, and alone…when so much just happened, the Ishval war didn't bring him down, but all this Ed thought would.

"I'm sorry." The regret and sorrow surprised even Ed, he thought that he couldn't care but Mustang proved him wrong. While Mustang was stunned to the core, what did the boy think he done wrong now?

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, but the summer break is here and this story will be finished. And now you get to see their perspectives, they both blame themselves. So yeah, this story won't be like 101 Milk Ways where it's part fan fiction, part news blog, I think one story's more than enough to update people on the various crazy things that are going in our world. So review. (^.^) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: …. I think we all know who owns it….**

"Edward you don't have to-" Mustang began but was interrupted by the small blond.

"I'm sorry, alright, I shouldn't have said that, just…don't send me to teacher's…please." Remorse steeped through his every word.

Mustang couldn't believe what he was hearing, Edward Eric the stubborn fiery brat actually apologizing to him. If it weren't for their current displacement, he laughs…or uses it as blackmail material. But why wouldn't he want to go to his teachers…the kid couldn't stand him.

"Why-" Mustang began again but was once again cut off.

"The memories." That was all Ed said and all Roy needed to know….but he had to call Ed's teacher again…..great calling her the first time was bad enough. She yelled and threatened him about Ed for a full thirty minutes before he got half a word in. as tough as the woman was normally, as a mother hen…she was worse…so Ed better do it!

"Ed, why don't you call her instead?"

"Why?"

"She likes you better, at least she won't yell at you."

"What world are you living in, hell she'll yell at me more!"

The bickering blond and raven went on and on, neither wanted to face the wrath of Izumi, both using the most elaborate excuses. Even if she was over three hundred miles away, they feared her reaction of not taking Ed back to his second home, when the phone rang. Unfortunately Ed had to answer it as Mustang somehow got out of the room when it started ringing….well he was in the room next door.

"Hi….."

"Ed, you better pack your things, you're coming to live with me, and I hope that dog told you!"

"Teacher…..there's been a change of plans…."

"WHAT DID THAT BASTARD BRIBE YOU WITH!"

Owww, his ears hurt, no wonder Mustang didn't want to answer the phone, and Ed was surprised that the bastard wasn't blind and deaf. After three hours of him pleading in every possible way, she agreed with the condition of her coming to visit one weekend a month. Why did that make him feel like he was with divorced parents, Mustang…and teacher together, not if she kills him first.

And so the long awkward silence began, neither knew what to say, well at least from Mustang's perspective the brat wasn't as depressed. But what to do? Well then Mustang did something that may have damaged his health more, but for a very good cause!

"Shrimp."

"…"

"Midget."

"…."

"The tiniest brat known to mankind, smaller than an atom of a membrane of a cell."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT AN ATOM WILL BE TALLER THAN HIM WHEN IT'S CREATED!" Ed screeched and pouted, why was the bastard calling him small anyways, he thought that he was staying here to get better, not worse.

Now he knew where Ed got his screaming tendencies from, well hopefully living with the brat won't make him deaf. If he was blind and deaf, he be a vegetable…..now to tame the tiny headache so he can look ahead. Not move one since it can never happen, he'd know, Hughes' death taught him that.

Elsewhere at the site of where father died, a heart was thumping in its raw glory absorbing what energy it could get. It wasn't the remains of father nor was it a sin, it was much more gruesome as the surrounding plants withered away under its aura, the blood it bled was not human red or even the undead blue, but a rich dark black.

So black that it makes even the darkest of human creations seem white, the sun unknowing fed it as it gathered strength. It was in father for too long, that energy held it back, but now that it was free. It didn't seek sacrifices, nor to rule mankind. But its objections can only bring horror of unstoppable amount to mankind.

It wanted the control of who set it free, the one that freed him from father, Edward Eric. The vessel of the mortal will allow it to accomplish the goal it set so long ago. It was neither a divine creation nor a devil's invention. No, neither would suit it; it was something that they both forgot when the world was created, or when it created the world.

It was the lone spirit that wondered in the darkness since time's beginning, when it stop wondering and started to drift between conscious and the dream. Good and evil was created and all that came with it, but it was dismissed by both whom though that they were all powerful. Then locked away for thousands of decades, none of the gate child was strong enough to take him out, until he came along, in exchange of its unlimited power it freed it, but constrained it for centuries to come.

But now that it was free, it will reverse the curse of time, the universe was never meant to be, the world wasn't meant to be and certainly mortals weren't meant to be. And the one with a heart that was desperate for so much would suit its needs, the boy didn't know; when he was released the death of his brother was engraved.

The boy, it needed the boy…..

Author's note: My first cliffy, well Ed's getting better….but now it came into play, you may wonder what it is. The it in this story is sort of the whole start of the universe, the universe and all in it are unintentional since they were only created since it shifted its movement. You can think of the philosophical theory the first cause personified. So review! ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, there would be no need to write this….**

The days went on, although there was some changes as minor as they were, Roy was grateful for them. Ed was still glooming but at least he was out of that desperate stage, although most of the time he still stayed in his room. Which was not healthy in Mustang's eyes, so for three days worth of planning, he finally had a proper excuse to drag Ed out of the house, yeah it took three days, he wasn't good with kids alright! Especially not loud, bash midgets.

During that time, Ed was wondering, his thoughts everywhere. Now that Al was gone was there a reason for him to stay anymore? Should he go to Xing instead? What would Al do if he had died? Questions plagued his mind. But now he was eating, and to his surprise, Mustang cooked…even when he was blind. Although there were many cases of over salting or putting…hot peppers in muffins. But life looked up, but his own thoughts were down. Well, why wouldn't it be his brother aged before his eyes and literally disappeared, no one during the funeral got to see the casket except for him because they knew that no one was there. Al aged so rapidly that he turned to dust, although he was the only one with a memoir of him. A locket Al alchemized when he got his body back, one of the first things he did even though he protested so much against using so much energy when he just got his body back….but now he was glad that he wasn't able to prevent his little brother's stubbornness.

The locket was made from a chunk of Al's armor which was destroyed during the battle, a random piece of metal from the grand battle, a piece of his state alchemy watch and….a favorite piece of their mother's jewelry, one of the only things that wasn't burned down with their house, Al sneaked it into their suitcase. At first Al tried to work in secret on it, but bright flashes of blue lights were impossible to ignore, when he found out what Al was attempting, he tried everything to stop Al's little personal project, including trying him to the bed. But it didn't stop him, within three days time, the locket was finished, it was somewhat like his state alchemy watch but much smaller. The outside was the same alchemy circle that allowed Al's soul to survive outside his body, it was in an opal shape though, with the engraving Eric on it. On the inside…..there was a photo of them with their mother in happier times; the chain was gold and a brownish gold, the color of their eyes entwined. The photo….was probably from the Rockbell household, since although they burned down their past, Winry cherished every moment. So he wondered, did Al know something or felt something that compelled him to create this…because only a week later, the torture began.

"Ed! You're coming with me to get more paperwork from my office!"

It had a form; finally it can seek out the boy. Although gaining it was by no means enjoyable, it had to be eaten by a dog, but process the mindless creature was not difficult. It was just a matter of getting its owner. It chuckled darkly, humans were so gullible, this form is perfect, the woman had position, and she was in the final battle. Now it was just a matter of finding him.

The one he seeks, it can sense it, the boy's aura was still here, and he was in the city. It was just a matter of time, and when it processes the boy. It's true form will finally be able to be released, and everything will be no more, and it can go back to its long overdue slumber.

The human it processed had such wonderful memories to trifle with, to feed on. Such misery, such longing, so much fire but easily destroyed. She was weak no matter how she attempted to hide it, humans, and such pathetic creatures. It wonders why mortals are alive when it had not permitted anything.

Time, ticking down as it gain back the solitude that was solely it's. Nothing, not the truth, nor the gate, never mind humans will be able to stop it. Time, an essence that will be crushed by its hands and the old world will be renewed

Author's note: Can you guess who it processed? Well this story's picking up, more action in next chapter. So review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Still saving up, maybe buy a few stocks of FMA? If they have them…..**

What was the bastard doing! That's it he was going to drive next time! Why did he think that he could drive even though he was blind? He yaps on about how Al wouldn't want to see him dead, but then nearly drives the damn car into a tree; cue a very big face palm. The arrogant bastard, well at least he knows that he want to live…since he wasn't praying for the car to hit a tree or an old lady or a cat. Al would be angry if he did that…even if he wasn't the one driving. Why did the bastard have to drive him along?

Well, his stunt worked, Mustang smirked inwardly, and Mustang knew how to drive…Hawkeye forced him to take a month of classes on adapting to being blind. At least the brat isn't so depressed anymore; he was shouting in his ear the whole ride though, even though he made only a few unconventional turns. But time to get his next two month worth of paper work, joy.

It was surreal, the former full metal alchemist walking through the halls that hold so many stories. There was the sink where Al force washed his hair after he stayed n the library for a week. There was that hole Al punched in the wall to get him to go back to their military dorms since he was sick and stubborn. Oh, and there was the desk that Al wrecked because a private made a very nasty comment against the people's alchemist…which to this day he still didn't know what. Before he knew it, he was in there again, Mustang's office, one f the few safe places in central where it only hold the many shouting matches between the flame and full metal.

"Wait here Ed I'll be just a minute." He nodded.

"Hawkeye, could you get the- no, no!" three gun shots were heard. Ed rushed to the scene; Mustang was on the floor, his kneecaps shot, while Fuery held a wound in his arm. How? Her eyes, it wasn't the gentle hazel, but a black, and the gun that she used wasn't her usual pistol, it was longer newer and had a weird symbol on it. It was in the shape of the omega eaten by a phoenix, so it wasn't related to the homunculus but what was it? Before he knew it, he was held up by his neck, she hissed.

"Edward Eric, I've been waiting for you." A sinister smile that would never be on the real Hawkeye appeared.

"W-what are you...?" Ed breathed as Mustang could only hear his torture, he couldn't use flame alchemy, it was Hawkeye, and he wouldn't know where he would hit.

"Curious boy, so you can tell that I'm not human, such fun it is meddling with mortals. This vessel took me where I want to be, you boy are going to reverse time." She whispered in his ear but everyone heard it. Everyone present wondered how did walking Hayate during her lunch break led to this!

"What do you want!" so much was going through his mind, what was his thing? How did it take control of Hawkeye? And was he another sacrifice?

"You, boy." It said, before anyone could react, a black mist came out from haw eye and transferred into Ed, even Mustang who couldn't see could feel the dark aura.

So, so much pain, what was this thing? His body was being burned in lava, being ripped apart molecule by molecule, so much heat, but so cold. He couldn't breathe, he saw memories not his own, being trapped in the gate, being free, just moving through its existence. Being suppressed, what was this thing! Edward's body shuddered, and moved in ways no normal body should, Hawkeye was unconscious while Mustang's functioning crew was trying to get Mustang and Hawkeye medical help, while Ross and Brosh who was re assigned to Mustang's unit tried to suppressed the influence in Ed.

"Edward! Edward! Edward!" Ross shouted again and again, but there was no response while Brosh went to get towels and water to try and awake the major.

He saw his own soul, a grey entity in the shape of his body in his conscious mind battling against a black entity shaped in only what can be described as a chimera, a mythical chimera. It had the head of a phoenix, body of a Xing dragon, wings of a demon and limbs of water. The dark eyes cast upon him, wisdom of time through its eyes, also a hate so strong that it suffocated him. He couldn't hold on, the dark entity was too strong. His mind, lost to the darkness.

When it awoke again, the body was its. The golden child had been taken over; now all it had t do was to open the intimate gate, the gate even the truth can't open, his own. The humans, it shrug of the raven headed girl, it putted both humans into their unconscious, so deep so that they may never wake. Now the next step could begin.

Author's note: So….did I surprise you, it took over Hawkeye, and now it has Ed, will the world be no more? So review! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Have to save up money for the rights!**

It had the boy, the golden child whose heart was so desperate; it locked away the soul of the boy into the subconscious of the boy's mind. So much power, it can feel it, the truth didn't manage to take away the child's alchemic powers just putted a barrier between it and the mortal. So strong was this human, it tapped into it, pain ripped through its essence, so the boy was more powerful than all thought. Then the other one, the one that called the golden child, brother held him back. Even if it can't tap into it, it can feel the power buzzing under its fingertips. Now to get to the gate, it needed blood, the purest form of blood, a new born mortal's.

Mustang was still in pain, but he couldn't help but feel a shiver that took over his whole body, the thing that took over Ed, it wasn't human. It it felt even more powerful than father or any of the homunculus, what was it? And damn it why did it have to be Ed, he was barely recovering and now this, this thing takes over him. Hawkeye wasn't doing much better, the doctors say that she's in a coma like state but is conscious of her surroundings, now he lost his guild, his eyes. What was that thing, he hoped that it won't result in the death of the last Eric, but he's not sure if it can even be defeated by mortal means.

"Sir…" Fuery timidly said after coming back from checking on headquarters.

"What?" don't tell him, more bad news, why did he have to be blind, damn it.

"Ross and Brosh are in the same state that Riza is in." he delivered the bad news.

What! That thing just putted more of his men out of action, and they can't get the military directly involved. They see Ed as a threat and probably end him, now without his eyes, with limited number of men, what in alchemy's name could he do? Wait, there was someone he could get, but it won't be pretty.

"Fuery, get me a phone!"

It can feel the fresh soul coming from this area, closer, closer and here it was. The child was with its mother, not a problem, in the hours that it had been in the world, its power was being regained. Edward Eric simply steps in front of the new mother, with a swipe of his hand, she was wiped out from existence, and the child remained. The newborn babe wailed at the lost of contact, the lack of warmth. He felt the coldness that was surrounding him, he wanted his mommy, where was she? Why was he so cold?

It had a sly grin, the child was it's, now all it needed was a space to make a big enough alchemy circle. A place it could already find based on the golden child's memories; the alchemy circle was already there, the fool that led it out even created it for him. Such a foolish mistake, it saw the child's memories, it saw what the gate child that let him out did.

That power was never the gate child's. So foolish, it attempted to open the earth's gate, the power it gained was but a spec to the power it was going to have. That nationwide alchemy circle had greater purposes than just to gain power or a vessel. The silly thing actually used it for something as ridiculous as that. But it shouldn't be surprised, for its freedom the child of the gate wanted knowledge, and knowledge it gave, but even with it, it didn't understand the true purpose of the alchemy circle.

The nationwide alchemy circle had designs that were overlooked, even b the Erics, a Xing dragon to the north, a phoenix in the south, devil's hand in the west and a tear of the earth in the east. These designs would not show, not by the way that it was activated, and that little traitor thought that he needed sacrifices. When a soul of the innocent was all it needed, such a little fool, no wonder it was defeated by this boy.

Now all it needed was to go back to the place of its revival, but going back was harder than coming out, he came out a thing, going back a person. It wouldn't mind messing with the mortals a bit more.

Author's note: So, yeah it's gaining power, as for the soul thing it's like Dante, but worse. So review. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: In a million and one years, maybe.**

Edward struggled to keep what little control he had of his body, although the questions plagued him with no answers. All he remembered was that thing, he thought that he read about it somewhere, that chimera, it wasn't man made, and to be honest he didn't know what could create such a powerful deadly thing. It took over his mind completely, only a spec that he fought to keep of himself. It wanted to use him, he knows, but how could such a thing exist, it was beyond human imagination, yet it controlled humans in ways that even the damned truth couldn't. He saw what it did, just wiped out the child's mother from existence, as…as if she was merely a drawing on a piece of paper. It kept on calling him the golden child, what did it want him for, he had no alchemy left, damn it. He could only curse as he watched on.

It smirked as another human body withered, cried and begged for his pathetic life; mortals were so entertaining, thinking that they had any form of control. That was the sixth human it sent to the gate, the truth should get its message by now, it will take back what was it's, the universe can forget about itself when its presence is a mere mistake.

Izumi rushed to central as soon as she heard the news, the thing that took over Ed, she thinks that she knows what it was. It was an old legend among alchemists, but she never thought that it would become reality. Now, she needed to get to the colonel as soon as she could for the ending would result in disaster for all of mankind.

She arrived three hours later, Mustang was still trying to recruit people to find Ed or the thing, in no more than hours the man aged nearly twenty years, the dark circles, the graying hair and wrinkles of worry echoed on his face. So he really did care about Edward, he wasn't just another military dog. She called out to him, and they talked upon her request in a room with maximum security as to not cause more panicky.

"…It's an old legend among alchemists, before the truth was created, there was something else there. The eternal being of sorts had a vengeance against time itself, so it created the chimera of age, the chimera was said to have the head of a phoenix, body of a dragon, wings of the devil, and the elixir of death as its limbs. But the being could not control it, it sought out not only time but the gateway to the thirteenth level of hell, to find the true philosopher's stone, said to be made with all souls in existence. It wanted to find it for it to become its heart, what its creator never gave, it lived for time, and time never stopped for it. So its creator locked it away when the eternal being created the truth and gate, to contain it…then mortals unintentionally were creations that came with the truth…the legends have it that 'the one to survive the truth trice, died himself only twice, the blood of the stone flows through his vines, death defying in the universe's end game, with he, time shall end'. Now- now that I've thought about it, it does sound like Edward." Izumi told her story which was lost on many modern alchemist, she remember reading it up in a small but very ancient library which she guess was fated to seen in one of her travels to the border between Xing and Amestris, she was lost in the desert, but that place, she thought it was a mirage at first, but it was real. And it prevented shelter and knowledge during a desert storm.

"survived the gate trice, Ed did do that, his mother, Al's soul and bring his body back, surviving death twice…every time he went to the gate, he died. H- Having philosopher's stone in his vines-" Mustang was trying to piece things together.

"- Hohenheim, he's not completely human." Izumi added.

"Death defying in the world's end game….the battle." Roy was speechless, how could Ed fit so well with this description.

"With he, time will end." Izumi added glumly.

As much as they both wanted to deny this, deny everything that was said, they couldn't. They knew that either Eric boys would fit, but it seemed like Ed so much more. Why would the boy be the world's end, haven't he suffered so much already, this is too great a burden, too evil of a foe.

"Is there anything else?" mustang questioned with desperation coating every word.

"Not-not that I know of."

Author's note: So what do you think, will Ed be the key to ending time, or is there more but they just haven't found it out yet? And will Ed ever gee his control back, or will time end as we know it? So review! ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: …. Maybe I can kidnap Ed?**

Edward's body was out of his control, his soul in a dark void the chimera had created. He struggled to keep conscious, what was this thing? He kept on wondering, it felt powerful…much more powerful than the truth…even when it ripped his limps away. The control that it had wasn't just of the body, but the full metal felt, it struck his very core. His alchemy.

But how could it even happen? He given it up…for Al's aging body. Even in this state where he lacked the control, he felt the burning sensation of alchemy at his fingertips. Except this time the burn was so intense, he felt like he touched the sun. Somehow, this power was not only limited to the being that took his body. He never felt such power…or warmth.

The chimera hissed at the mortals that dare to cross its path. The circle, it was destroyed by those fools. It needed blood then, blood from the pure, tears from the weak. It sees a mother and child, the mother with her warm gaze upon her young daughter, unknowingly of the eyes of death upon it, it snatched up the child.

"Mommy!"

"Elicia, Edward what are you doing? Put her down."

Within seconds the second tragedy of her life happened. Edward produced a knife from pure air and took her baby's life. She couldn't, she couldn't believe it. This was Ed, the boy that she and her husband took under their wings when they had little left. She met his eyes, cold, dark, and the color of spilled blood. Her cry of anguish echoed in the street. She was just taking little Elicia to the supermarket because they ran out of milk, and her baby wanted pancakes for dinner.

It let out a hiss like a viper…its true form was finally free. Edward's body began changing; his eyes more snake like than cat like now, hands longer with talons. His golden features, the iris of his eye turned into a diluted grey, his golden mane was entwined with emerald and crystal like substance. His face, no longer of a young boy, but of something terrible, losing the childishness, his bones became sharper, more defined while at the same time, his teeth became a kind f dark silver. Marks, transmutation marks appeared all over its body. It licked its lips, now things were going to get interesting.

A woman's shrieks were heard.

"Mustang, what is the meaning of this?" General Hakuro demanded, who always showed up just to make Mustang miserable, but now was really not the time.

"We believe that there may be another experiment loose sir."

"And civilians are allowed to get involved Mustang?"

"Izumi Curtis is not an ordinary civilian, she have skills that we need to solve this case."

"That puny woman? She's better off in the kitchen." Hakuro just signed his death sentence…as Izumi given him a well deserved punch…which took him out of the building, before throwing up.

Although Mustang couldn't see, he felt the change in the air, and the crash confirm his suspicions… now he had to pay the general's hospital bills, great…couldn't she just slap him or something and not take down half the building…

They're research was getting nowhere…but another case was brought to their attention. The death of Elicia and Gracia Hughes, their body was nearly unidentifiable when they were found last night, if not for the remaining dental work. Mustang never felt so much anger before, his body was on fire. He wanted to burn whoever did the unspeakable deed. If his eyes weren't blind, they show rage, a primitive kind of rage…not much different from when Ed though Al was gone forever in order to give his arm back to survive the final battle.

"Sir, we have a witness." The chain smoker declared.

"Bring him in."

The man looked to be in his thirties and in clothing that was ragged and torn.

"Speak." Mustang commanded.

"…I saw the lady and kid just walkin by, I was doing the usual, collectin tins for a few cenz. They went in'to an alley, a boy took the little'in. He ad eyes and hair like the sun. Got a knife from nowhere I'd tell ya, kill the young one….the moth'r was sobbing her poor heart out. But then the boy turned into a freak, a monster, looked like something created by the devil. Lucky that I ran away by that time."

By the time the homeless man had finished, both Mustang and Izumi only had one person on their mind.

"Edward"

The man was released, but their hearts were heavier than ever…so the thing had already transformed Ed, it's going to try to reach its full penitential.

They needed to act, and act fast….even if it meant Edward's death. Mustang in his twenty something years, had never been afraid, but now he fears for the boy, his sanity, his future, his life all uncertain now…

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. And if you're wondering how the chimera's true form is revealed, it feeds on sorrow. Ed's been completely taken over by now and Mustang still haven't got a plan… so review! ^.^ 


End file.
